


Content

by Free Spirit (Levi_ah)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Car Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Park Jinyoung | Jr., Self-Lubrication, Smut, i guess, kinda sweet somewhere, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_ah/pseuds/Free%20Spirit
Summary: Jinyoung just wanted to enjoy his shopping date, his heat had other plans in mind.





	Content

 

_Content._

 

That's how Jinyoung hadn't felt in a while. After he finally got his well deserved promotion, where he worked his ass off for, he barely had any time to rest with a big new project coming up. That exact project was his milestone, his baby. He had found the client, persuaded them to take a look at their company, still small and new and finally made them sign the contract with them. This job was also an important piece of his promotion, so there had been no possibility to screw this up.

 

Late night hours spent in his tiny new office, but at least it was a room he didn't have to share anymore. Papers and assignments he took from the company to work on them at home to see his mate awake once in a while. Calls at every unthinkable hour, waking not only him but also Jaebum in the process. Jinyoung almost retreated to their living room so Jaebum could sleep calmly, but his mate just shook his head when he asked him about it. In general Jaebum had been nothing but the sweetest mate, supporting him unconditionally.

 

It all came to an end the day before yesterday and the omega had done nothing but sleep a whole twenty-four hours, packed into their soft bedding catching up on a month worthy of sleep. And when he woke up this morning with Nora contently dozing on his belly, Jaebum was already preparing breakfast and asked him if he wanted to go shopping together, since Jaebum needed a new suit.

 

So here he was sitting in a café, sipping on his iced americano because of want and not due to sheer need. As he looked into the eyes of his mate, Jinyoung felt nothing but at ease. As they finished their drinks, they made their way to exit of the café, Jaebum's hand on his nape, gently playing with his bond. A prickling feeling went through Jinyoung's body and subconsciously he leaned into it some more.

 

“Jinyoungie, do you want to go somewhere else? Otherwise I'd say we head to our last stop?” Jaebum gazed at him softly and Jinyoung had to refrain from feeling all too giddy every time the alpha looked at him. Jinyoung denied his question and they made their way to the shop Jaebum frequented whenever he was in need of a new piece of business wear. The two roamed through the suit section, until Jinyoung stopped in front of a dark gray tailored tuxedo. Jinyoung looked for Jaebum's size and pushed the clothes into his mate's hands sending him straight to the changing room.

 

As Jaebum emerged from behind the curtain, Jinyoung felt hungry even though he just ate. This was another hunger, a deeper rooted one. Heat streamed through his body as he eyed the tight fitting pants emphasizing the strong legs of his mate, he held back a sound bubbling up his throat. “Do you like it?” Jinyoung looked up only to be met with knowing but endearing eyes. How can the guy be so smug and soft at the same time? “You should take it. It is nice. And it fits perfectly.” Jaebum in a suit was Jinyoung's grand weakness. To be accurate, Jaebum himself was his weakness, but in a suit was just the cherry on top.

 

“What's the occasion for a new suit? Did I miss something?” Jinyoung asked as they trailed to the cashier point. The omega wasn't sure what he remembered from the last month, since everything already started to blur into a dense, sleepless mess. “A song of mine got nominated and even though I won't be the one taking the award if it wins, I still want to be there. All the producers where invited.”  
  
“Oh hyung, I'm so proud.” Jinyoung took his hand and squeezed it. “You can be my plus one if you want to.” Jinyoung nodded. “Why wouldn't I be?” Jaebum laughed at that. “Baby, your schedule is a little full at the moment.” Jinyoung's face turned sour; he wanted to answer but it was their turn to pay. As soon as they left the shop Jaebum's hand naturally found it's way back to the bond on his neck. “Hyung, I'm sorry. It was exhausting for both of us.” Jinyoung knew Jaebum would never hold it against him, but still felt bad for neglecting his mate. Jaebum stopped and made Jinyoung look at him. “Baby, this was not what I meant, you know that, right? I can never tell you how proud I am of you for finally getting the promotion, showing it to all the lazy ass alphas. I just didn't tell you until now to not pressure you, with your time packed like this. There will always be times like this, where one of us will be extremely busy, but most important is that we're there for each other. So don't worry.” Jaebum pressed a small kiss on the soft skin under his ear and smiled at him sweetly, before he pulled him into the mass of people visiting the mall.

 

“Also now I won't be the only alpha you can boss around.” Jaebum said with a wink, making the omega laugh. “Oh yeah, baby to celebrate your promotion, I reserved as a table tonight at the small Korean restaurant around the corner you like so much.” Jinyoung radiated happiness, his alpha was definitely the best. “Thank you, hyung.”

 

And as Jaebum's fingers absentmindedly played with the small bite mark on his nape, thumb rubbing slow circles under the hem of his shirt, the heat from before came back. Quick and without a warning. This time though, with a doubled force spreading fast through all his vessels, his heartbeat accelerated. Jaebum seemingly unaware of Jinyoung's current state talked excitedly about his new song, and Jinyoung wanted to listen if he wasn't a little preoccupied right now. When his work load had increased the omega started to take suppressants, skipping his monthly heat. But as soon as he was free, he stopped, believing he still had a few more days until the effect wore off. He thought wrong.

 

With another stroke of the alpha's thumb, Jinyoung felt wetness starting to seep out, a quiet whimper left his lips almost inaudible, but that was all it took for Jaebum to notice his mate's state. That and the sweet smell emitted by the heat of his omega. Jaebum's eyes widened. “Fuck, Jinyoungie.” Jinyoung looked at him, his pupils round and big. “Hyung.” Jaebum peeled of his sweater in a quick movement to throw it over his mate's head, trying to overshadow the intoxicating scent of Jinyoung's almost full blown heat. The alpha cursed. Their car was at least fifteen minutes away. “Jinyoung, we need to get to the car.” Jinyoung now leaned against his chest, mouthing at his neck hungrily. “Hyung,” he whined once again. “Jinyoung listen to me, come on breath in.” Jinyoung took a deep breath in, his head feeling more and more as if it fell into a bed of cotton batting.

 

“That's right just like that, can you listen to hyung?” Jinyoung heard Jaebum whisper to him as the other took a look around to see if anybody noticed his omega. But at the moment no one seemed to pay them any attention. Jinyoung nodded weakly. “Okay, hold onto me and I will guide you to our car okay?” The omega hummed, breathing in the grounding smell of his mate, the only thing keeping him sane.

 

With calculated movements Jaebum got them out of the mall in the direction of the parking deck, where their car was located. However with each step Jinyoung panted more, grabbing onto his mate's body tightly. The alpha mumbled sweet nothings into Jinyoung's ear as he directed him through the crowd of people surrounding them. “Alpha, alpha, it hurts. I can't,” Jinyoung mumbled in his neediest voice making the tiny hairs on Jaebum's body stand straight. “Baby, we're only five minutes away. Can you be good for me? Can you be good for alpha?” Jaebum's voice was strained with arousal and a hint of concern for the well being of his omega.

 

At every look that was sent their way, at every inevitable contact people made with Jinyoung as they pushed past them, Jaebum had to restrain himself not to growl at the casual bypasser. Jaebum's hand was now securely placed around his hip, pulling Jinyoung impossibly closer. The alpha almost cheered when he finally saw the outline of the black car. The omega had driven them that morning, so the key was still safely secured inside his pocket of the tight jeans. “Baby, you think you can pull out the key?” Which Jinyoung denied with a shake of his head. Jaebum was careful to not set Jinyoung's body into more pain, with the burning light touches but without giving the omega what he desired the most right now.

 

After a little fumbling Jaebum pulled the object outside of Jinyoung's pocket and opened the passenger seat, gently placing the omega inside. They were at least an hour away from home, since Jinyoung's heat had hit like a lightning, there was no way Jaebum would want him to hurt more. Not thinking any further, Jaebum let go of the omega and closed his door, only to pass around the car and sat down in the driver's seat. As soon as the alpha was seated Jinyoung took his hand since he felt lost without the contact. “Baby, everything will be fine soon, okay?”

 

The alpha pulled the car into the driveway, but instead of descending, he drover further up, onto the last deck, where solemnly one other car parked. Jaebum drove to the far end and stopped the car. He turned to Jinyoung, who had started to take his own hand and rut against it. “Shh, little omega, alpha will help you okay?” At that Jinyoung leaned into his side suckling a spot into his neck, eliciting a groan from the other. “Alpha, I need you, please,” was all he said, before he finally saw his mate's eyes fully filled with the desire to fulfill his omega's needs.

 

Jinyoung heard the click of the seat being adjusted, before strong hands gripped him and pulled the omega into Jaebum's lap, his back hitting the sturdy chest of his mate. Immediately his ass grazed deliciously over Jaebum's hard erection, a moan breaking free from his lips. There was nothing more intoxicating then being close to his mate, feeling him, breathing him in. “Wanna get you out of these?” A dark voice hummed against his neck, while kisses were peppered all over his skin. Jaebum didn't wait for an answer, before he opened the buttons of the omega's jeans to pull them down over his plumb butt. Followed by his own and Jaebum's shirts, which he both still wore.

 

As soon as the constricting clothes were opened Jinyoung sighed happily. Slow circles were drawn on the inner side of his right thigh, while Jaebum's other hand turned his head around to capture Jinyoung's pink lips with his own. What started slow soon became hotter, when Jaebum's eager tongue claimed his mouth. The comforting taste of his mate made Jinyoung keen for more, more, this wasn't nearly enough.

 

The boxers followed his jeans and soon his straining erection was freed completely. A smooth hand tugging on it, before it descended and started to play with his balls. “Hyung, please,” he whined, when the hand from his neck wandered to one of his perky nipples toying with it. “I need,” he started again, only to moan as a mouth found his bond mark and nipped on it. “What do you need, little Jinyoungie?” Jaebum licked once more over his mark, making his whole body shudder in anticipation. “Tell me what you need Jinyoung and alpha will give it to you,” Jaebum spoke in a husky voice.

 

He tried to concentrate to articulate the words, but his whole body shuddered with every stroke and every whisper. Slick trickled onto Jaebum's pants with each rut against Jinyoung's sweet ass. The arousal so present he could almost palpitate it. “Alpha, I need you,” the clothed erection of his mate rubbed deliciously against him. “Well done, baby. Can you lean forward a little?”

 

Jinyoung grabbed onto Jaebum's knees shifting his weights onto his palms. Rough hands pulled his cheeks apart making a moan tumble from his full lips and more slick seeped out. The deep growl made him tremble. “Baby, you're so wet,” two fingers swept over his entrance, before he heard a dark groan. “And you taste so good. Alpha can't hold back anymore.” Jinyoung breathed in sharply, before he felt two fingers toying with his hole and slowly penetrating it. His fingernails dug into his alpha's legs, a lovely whimper broke free, so excited at what was about to come. When a third finger joined, they spread him open preparing him for something bigger, something better. Jaebum was careful to avoid his sweet spot, which would make him only loose control too soon. And he would solemnly feel completed with his alpha buried deep inside of him. “Alpha, please. I'm ready,” was all he said before he heard a zipper being pulled down.

 

Jinyoung licked his dry lips, when he felt his mate's full erection brushing against his butt, slicking it up before another kiss was placed on his mark. “You ready?” Jinyoung nodded frantically. “Okay then, baby take a seat,” was all the alpha chuckled as he lifted Jinyoung up a little, before settling him down on his cock. The omega arched his back beautifully, when the burning desire inside him broke free, piercing through his body. When he was seated snugly on his alpha's cock, Jinyoung leaned back and pulled Jaebum's head forward into a steamy kiss, tongue's rubbing against each other fiercely.

 

A supporting hand was planted on his hip, while the other looped around his body, finding his rosy bud, twisting it gently. Jinyoung started to roll his hips slowly, before he soon picked up the pace, moaning constantly as every move hit the heavenly spot inside of him. “Alpha, you feel so good,” his head fell back against Jaebum's shoulder, giving his mate the opportunity to sink his sharp teeth into the soft skin of his neck, grazing at his pulse point, overwhelming his senses completely.

 

After a while Jinyoung felt weak, the heat powering him out. “Hyung, I can't,” was all it took for Jaebum to stabilize his feet and rut up deeply into him, making the omega sob sweetly. An obscene squelching sound was heard every time they moved against each other, raising Jaebum's arousal even more. The omega clenched around him tightly, seemingly not wanting to let him go. As his orgasm approached Jinyoung cried out hard. “Hyung, I need your knot,” he whined loudly. “You want my knot, baby?” Jaebum asked breathlessly. “Can you ask alpha nicely?” Deliriously Jinyoung grabbed Jaebum's arm, he needed something to hold onto. “Please alpha, I was so good, please can you give me your knot?” Jinyoung took one of the alpha's hands and guided two fingers into his mouth, licking around the digits and sucking on them messily.

 

Jaebum felt blessed with his mate seated on his cock and asking for even more. “Such a good omega, alpha will give you what you need, but you need to relax okay?” Jinyoung nodded, mouthing at the fingers earnestly once more, before he lead Jaebum's hand towards his neglected erection. Jaebum instantly beginning to stroke him, as he felt his knot forming. “Gonna knot you real good baby, just how you like it.” Jinyoung was in a frenzy, coming over his stomach and Jaebum's hand as soon as he felt the alpha push his knot inside of him. Both moaned deeply when a second later Jaebum filled him up to the core with his come, bringing him to the edge of overstimulation.

 

Arms encircled him and pulled Jinyoung against his mate's warm chest. Tender kisses were placed against his neck, before Jaebum searched his lips, sharing a slow, lovely kiss. “Thank you hyung,” Jinyoung hummed as he nosed against his mate's cheek. “My gorgeous Jinyoungie, I think I need to thank you, but whatever you thank me for, you're welcome.” Jaebum smiled at him. A small moment of comfortable silence arose between them, before his mate spoke again.

 

“With us being still pretty occupied,” he rutted playfully against Jinyoung, making the other hiss and swat at his arm, “I think we should cancel the dinner reservations,” Jaebum said as he mouthed at the tip of his ear, making Jinyoung laugh loudly. When he snuggled more into his mate's arms, he thought, there was just no place in the world where he felt more _content_ than in Jaebum's arms.

 

“I can't believe we did it in a parking garage.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Smut is so hard to write, but I still hope you liked it.  
> I'm thinking about writing a chaptered canon pack au, would anybody be interested in that? 
> 
> Feedback is always more than welcome! <3  
> Feel free to hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/FreeSpiritWH) or [tumblr](https://myfreespiritsworld.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
